haremonsfandomcom-20200213-history
08092019 / V. 0.18.1 (Early Build)
Minor additions/changes Misc. + You can now scroll the Technique and Kink lists on the Haremon app when you have too many moves to fit on screen. + You can now reorder Kinks in the same way as Techniques. + Added the "addkink" and "kinklist" commands to the debug console. They function identically to the "addtechnique" and "techlist" commands (for example, "addkink miruku breast_envy"). You can also use the parameter "all" to teach a girl every kink at once. Bug Fixed * Fixed a bug where Kira's weekly task could be repeated every day. * Fixed a bug where Kira's visits prevented your party from being healed overnight. * Fixed a bug where you could get messages like "x resisted fear!" or "x is already frozen!" for Haremon that aren't even currently targeted. * Fixed a bug where loading a save from a prior version would result in your text messages' attachments being all fucked up. Unfortunately, this fix will only apply to messages received from this patch onward, meaning that your saves from prior versions will have their text message attachments wiped. * Fixed some bugs related to QTE feedback being weird, as well as a bug where QTEs no longer turned gray when you fail a prompt. * Fixed a bug where Cat Nap could fail to heal conditions. * Fixed the "Odd Jobs" guild job. More accurately, updated the job description to properly communicate the requirements of the job. Also fixed the questgiver name to now always be Delilah. * Fixed a bug where the Imp research notes showed data on the Holstaurus, and vice versa. * Fixed a bug where the "critical hit" guild job didn't properly display progress in the quest tracker. * Fixed a rare freeze that could occur when an enemy had no valid targets to attack. Additionally, enemies will now use "Mercy" when they have no valid techniques to use. * Pacify now only affects Fight moves, as the description implies (previously, the target couldn't use non-damaging techniques on the user either) * Fixed Scarlett and the lady in black's Manipulation items being swapped. * All items necessary to complete a guild job (e.g. an item you're supposed to upgrade, or a gift you're supposed to give to someone) are now marked as critical, meaning you can't sell or dispose of them. * Using Smelling Salts, Cure-All, or Purifying Kiss to cure Overwhelmed status now properly returns Pleasure to normal. * Fixed a bug where you could open your phone in the dungeon during the monsters' turn, or while a battle was beginning, or during a transition in town. * Fixed a bug where the spared enemy after a horde battle could be invisible. * Removed a popup in the catgirl's Scout event that erroneously stated the chests in the dungeon are disarmed by her ability. * Fixed a bug where using an Aphrodesiac would overwhelm the target. * Fixed a bug where some voice clips weren't loaded into memory and thus wouldn't play. * Raised the rage threshold of Roundhouse Kick. * Boosted the amount of affection gained from gifts of cash. Category:Change Log